


Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren topping, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Though I see [Eren] as more of a sadomasochist so if Levi slips up while trying to beat the shit out of him and Eren gets his hands on him? then Levi is gonna have a pretty bad time too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is underage right?? I see a lot of dispute about tagging it that, so I went with it to be safe.
> 
> This is for Rockingstairs of tumblr. She inspires the HELL outta me with all her great art, hot damn.

_"I understand why it was necessary."_ He didn't understand now. Levi could see it, the way his eyes burned up at him from the ground. Even if he had known it was the only way for the Recon Corps to gain Zackley's favor in the court, it had been a rudimentary concept to grasp; even the simplest explanation could have put the boy at ease. This time was different; this time it was straight-up discipline.

It bothered Levi that Eren didn't know why this was necessary. The brat had been cooperative, all but throwing himself at their feet in his desire to please them. Hanji's curiosity, Levi's expectations. There hadn't been a moment when either of them doubted that he would do his utmost to help them.

The rebellions had been subtle, at first, then increasingly aggravating until they had wormed their way into the Lance Corporal and become a constant itching underneath his skin. It was little things - doing a sloppy job when cleaning - and more straightforward ones - showing disdain in the face of an order. They began to rack up, until every time Levi demanded something of him, he knew there was the chance that he would have to assert his authority over the brat. When it had become a nearly constant effort, he had given up letting it slide.

Summons were rarely means for suspicion; he had called Eren to his side many times before, either through use of idle soldiers or sending one of his own squad to specifically find the boy. This time, it was the latter, which would imply a more important matter. When Eren found him waiting in the hall, he looked unhappy - suspicious, when the Lance Corporal turned his hand towards the staircase that led to the underground. Even if he had been sent below to clean before, he looked on edge this time, perhaps seeing that this was no common order. Regardless, he didn't protest, didn't even speak, making his way to the basement where his shifting powers would be twisted from an advantage to an entrapment.

Even if he had no doubts that he could handle the brat if he changed into a Titan, Levi rather it not happen while he was doling out punishment. It would be inconvenient, tedious, and if he was being honest, he didn't want to kill Eren. Not because of any specific sentimental attachment, not yet, but because he was the best hope humanity had since himself.

His legs were first to go; an easy kick, sweeping them out from under him before he turned around. Words had been on his lips, Levi could see, because they rushed out before forming properly and spiked into a yelp when he hit the ground. The first reaction he had was to whip his head around, teeth clenched as he stared at Levi with confusion and anger. He flinched when that boot came around and struck him in the side of his head, knocking him flat. His second instinct, when Levi's intent became clear, was to curl up and cover the back of his head. 

Without waiting, Levi kicked into the small of his back, stinging the nerves there and forcing Eren's body to jerk into an arch. Stepping over the shuddering figure, he placed himself directly in front of Eren's torso and swung a leg back, slamming it into his ribs. Even when he tried to double forward again, his vulnerable abdomen was still within reach, and the Lance Corporal brought his foot up and jammed the heel of his boot onto the brat's waist.

Stiffening, trying to roll away, he found himself pinned under the other's weight. While not physically intimidating, Levi knew how to use what weight he had, and it was no difficult matter to keep Eren under his foot. Surrendering without much struggle, the boy curled in tighter, arms staying locked tight around his head.

Remaining still, letting the lapse stretch on, Levi stared down at Eren with his usual apathy. There was a stutter in Eren's breathing, and he wondered fleetingly if he'd hurt the brat's lungs. How long would it take that kind of damage to heal? As terrible as it was, beating the kid would be a great way for Hanji to learn a lot about the shifters. Maybe he could let her sit in the next time he needed to punish the fucking brat. 

Without warning Eren lashed out, his leg straightening and coming around. Levi didn't falter, jumping back and landing on his foot as if he'd been waiting for the resistance. His free leg shot forward, slamming into Eren's knee, and he felt it displace under his boot. A hoarse scream of horror echoed off the walls as the boy went rigid, hands flying down only to stop and hover uselessly over the disconnected bone. Rather than wait, Levi stepped forward and cracked his boot against Eren's chin, knocking his head back. When it dropped again, looking dizzy and stunned, his eyes rolled up to the Lance Corporal. If Levi had been prone to self-doubt, he would have hesitated. Instead, he kicked Eren's shoulder and knocked him onto his back, deaf to the hoarse cry of pain the movement elicited. 

It went on like that; by the time Eren was a shivering mess on his side and Levi crouched down to unbuckle the belts over his torso, there was no resistance. The gear came off, along with his shirt, and they were hung up carefully on the mantles that lined the walls. Torches burned there, and Levi stared into the flames mutely, wondering how far past too far it would be to take one up and press it flush to Eren's chest.

When he turned, he knew Eren was crouching; had listened as the boy pushed himself over and slowly, shakily, rose to one knee. His hair was in tangles around his face, blood sheeting from a cut on his forehead that had been bleeding profusely, as wounds there had the tendency to do. That one mark made the entire scene look worse than it was, though not by too much; it was to blame for most of the splatter along the cobblestone, but that was all. The bruises and lacerations along Eren's body were all their own, skin black and blue in places, yellow in others where he had begun to heal only shortly after the beating had ensued. Steam spilled past his lips as he panted harshly for breath, more rising off his skin where split flesh was knitting itself back together.

The look in his eyes was what made the sight, though; glassy, foggy, and burning with fever and temper. Sweat rolled down his skin, trickled along his chest and stomach and down past the waistband of his pants where they couldn't cling to the dip of his hips. It was while Levi studied the state of Eren's body that he noticed the curve of his skirt. Levi narrowed his eyes, but didn't speak; it was obvious, but that didn't make it easier to grasp. The thought of what had caused it - what had been happening for the past half hour - made his lips twitch into a scowl. Disgusting. The rough ground, the cold cement, the dank atmosphere. Part of Levi hated being down in the dungeons at all; the idea of rolling around on the ground was probably high on his list of turn-offs. For that matter, so was having the shit beaten out of him.

He didn't wait for Eren to rise any higher; the toe of his boot caught the boy under his chin and threw him backwards, knocking him flat on his ass. It gave a generous view of the brat's pants, designed to be close-fitting and looking even tighter than usual. Of all the stupid things. 

Shuddering, Eren rolled onto his side and curled slowly forward, a hand going for his groin. Levi's scowl deepened as Eren pawed at himself, shamelessly, breath shivering in his throat as blood dripped over his lips. While he had no interest in fueling the other's sick pleasure, he was just fine with interrupting it, and stepped forward to kick Eren's hand away.

It shot out, and he would have frozen if he'd been any less experienced with split-second reflexes; as it were, he just wasn't fast enough. That was the first time that particular thought had ever crossed his mind.

Pulling his leg away wasn't enough, and he didn't have the balance to hop backwards when Eren's hand followed, and grabbed his boot. There was no time to wrench it free before the brat jerked it forward and threw his balance off, his other hand lashing out to grasp his other ankle. When both feet were tugged forward, it pitched Levi back and he cracked one elbow against the cement with a startled hiss. 

An instant later Eren was on top of him, straddling his hips and - locking his fingers around Levi's neck. The shamelessly murderous gesture stunned him for a moment. It didn't take long for him to snap out of it, suddenly feeling his airways constricting forcefully under Eren's grip, and he swung a fist into the brat's face. Even after Eren's head snapped to the side and his cheek split open, his hands didn't waver in the least; dragging Levi's head up and, when he turned his head down to face the Lance Corporal again, slamming it against the concrete.

_That_ stunned him - literally. Fireworks danced in his vision as his lips parted, chest hitching emptily as he reached for Eren's face. The stormy expression on the other's face darkened and he spared a hand to smack Levi's hands away. The reprieve was short, and he managed to shudder in half a breath before the one remaining hand tightened to compensate for the relief. Without waiting for that air to go stale in his lungs, Levi grabbed the wrist remaining over his face and twisted, feeling bone grind under his grip as Eren screamed in outrage.

He could breathe again, and he sucked in a lung full of air, immediately throwing a leg up to swing Eren off of him. Instead, the boy's weight was gone from his body, and he blinked quickly, trying to squint through his static vision.

The instant he felt hands on his waist, he surged off the ground in an attempt to get away from them. Instead, fingers dug viciously into his skin and drag sideways, shoving him onto his side and then cracking his hipbones against the concrete. Spitting out a curse, he bucked backwards, only to be slammed down again. As soon as that grip left him, he flattened his hands on the ground and lurched forward, getting a knee up and the toe of his boot on the ground as he shot to his feet.

Halfway to his feet. Halfway to his feet, a hand caught the back of his jacket and threw him back down; threw him forward to the ground, and he slid along the blood-streaked floor. That grip again, in his hair now, sliding up from the shave at his nape and twisting cruelly at the crown of his head. Dragging his face up from the ground, then shoving it forward, forehead deflecting off the wall before being ground up against it.

By the time his head was released, blood was pouring into his face and he had to cough to get it off his tongue. Spitting, this time a mouthful of copper-flavor, he grit his teeth and lifted his head dizzily. Even when he couldn't see straight, he was looking ahead, far ahead in time, to just what the hell he was going to do to Eren once his head stopped spinning.

The sound of buckles being undone dragged his mind from his vengeful future and he got a hand under his chest, pushing himself up off the ground. A sharp pain exploded in his side and he collapsed right back to the ground, the air driven from his lungs. Seconds later, Eren pinned his legs and he choked out a breathless snarl. There was no caution when his upper arm was grabbed and dragged back; Eren's hand slid down to his elbow, then his wrist, until he could twist it and pin it against the small of Levi's back. Immediately Levi extended the other in front of himself, feeling Eren's gear bumping lightly against his leg as the boy tried to keep him still.

The blow to his head was swift and proved effective, because Eren caught his other hand and a moment later his arms were being pulled up behind him, hands to elbows and belts binding his forearms. Even when he struggled, writhing against the ground, the lead in his limbs kept him weak enough for Eren to successfully rope him. 

Fingers slid along the leather of his belt, and he twisted his shoulders, straining at his restraints. Sitting heavily on his legs, Eren grabbed the loop on the back of his pants and raised his hips off the ground, giving him enough space between Levi's body and the floor to reach around and unbuckle his pants. Immediately Levi jerked his pelvis down, pinning Eren's hand to the ground and digging his hipbone into the brat's wrist. The grunt he heard was more of annoyance and impatience than pain, and he grit his teeth with frustration.

Without his belt, his pants clung leisurely to his figure, and when Eren grabbed the waistband and jerked it down, they went without difficulty. Turning his head partway, Levi glared through slitted eyes up at the brat pinning him to the ground. Not seeing, or not caring, Eren dragged his tongue over his lips, staring hungrily down at the bared skin. The slow burn creeping into Levi's eyes was catching like a forest fire.

Fingers in his hair wrench his head around, forcing his face into the ground and making his face twist with disgust. Eren ground his clothed erection against his ass, and it burned against his skin even through the material. The realization made him concentrate on the hand on his head, and it was hot, too. Jerking his face up and shaking his head free, Levi craned his head back, loosening his grip on the rage to see Eren objectively, if just for a moment.

He was burning. The steam rolling off of Eren's skin wasn't accelerating his healing any more than usual, but his body looked miles past feverish. 

Then the boy's eyes - fogged and overcast - flicked to his, and that hand covered his face, fingers squeezing into his head. Baring his teeth, Levi threatened to bite, only to have his head smacked down against the ground. When Eren let go, his face lolled against the concrete, vision flickering in and out of focus. A throbbing covered his forehead, creeping into the back of his skull, and his temple ached. 

A searing heat touched his skin and he surged forward, ass clenching as fingers dug into his cheeks. It was hot, hotter than any human's body should be capable of, and he hissed against the ground when Eren spread him open. Kneading the flesh, groping him, the other leaned forward and ran his free hand down Eren's bruised and bloody face. Hooking a finger through the Lance Corporal's cheek, the brat made Levi's breath catch, before forcing two more in and dragging along his teeth. Nose scrunching, Levi tried to spit them out, and when that didn't work, he unclenched his teeth to bite.

Even when his teeth ground into Eren's digits, they didn't retreat, and when they grabbed his tongue, he couldn't help the stuttered gasp that forced its way out of his mouth. It felt like he'd taken a drink from his tea too early, and his tongue felt scathed; it only worsened the longer Eren squeezed and Levi reared his head back.

Letting go, finally, Eren dropped his head beside Levi's head, panting, his breath hot on the Lance Corporal's ear. Then, thickly, his voice rumbling deep in his throat, Eren muttered, "Suck," and the word sounded like a growl. Rather than comply, Levi only snarled around the fingers in his mouth. 

"Fine." Thrusting his three fingers into Levi's mouth, working them back and forth despite the other's squirming, Eren ensured there was at least a semblance of slickness to his hand before he sat up. 

Twisting his hips, Levi swallowed several times, trying to bring saliva back to his mouth. Fuck, his tongue still stung. 

In that moment, he knew it had to be punishment for not listening, not sucking on those fingers. They were hot against his ass, and they were even hotter _inside_ of it. Two of them were suddenly buried in his hole, without preamble, and it drove a loud shout from the Lance Corporal. They dug themselves in right up to the knuckle, and after his valiant struggles proved fruitless, Levi collapsed back to the ground in a shuddering heap. The breathless little laugh he heard behind him made him grimace, turning his face back towards the ground. More of an evil chuckle, almost, but he wasn't about to get all histrionic about the damn situation.

When Eren pulled them back, it was no little relief, and not much of a reprieve at all in the end. The tips remained nestled just inside that first ring of muscle, and then they were driven slowly back inside, once again straight to the knuckle. Though he managed not to cry out this time, Levi could hardly muffle a grunt of pain against the floor. When that was the only reaction, Eren evidently saw no reason to start being gentle.

Another rough thrust was within reason, if reason was even applicable anymore. His ass was emptied a moment later, though, and he swallowed a low groan of relief. The sound wouldn't have lasted long, and it was only because he'd not let it out loud that it didn't have the chance to pitch into a scream when Eren rammed three fingers into his hole. As it was, from silence, Levi only choked out a strangled yelp. Unfortunately, that was vocal enough so when the fingers were twisted, it shot up a few notches into a shrill cry. 

They were thrusting in no time, rocking his body against the ground as he twisted his wrists wildly in their binds. It _burned_ , and not just from the sting or the stretch; Eren's body felt like there was a fire lit under his skin, and it wasn't helping Levi's situation in the least. This would have been bad enough without feeling like a torch was being rammed up his ass.

Once again, the fingers disappeared from inside of him, and he slumped to the ground. Levi's spine trembled subtly from being held so taut, having been rigid throughout the finger-fucking. Even his shoulders were beginning to ache, though perhaps more so from the tight way they were pulled back than any tension from Levi's discomfort. 

The hand that had been occupied with keeping his hip in place was suddenly in front of him, and he sealed his lips defiantly. When Eren growled out that same word, though, Levi felt his breath shiver out through his nose. And, after several moments of glaring down at those fingers, he parted his lips slowly and bowed his head forward, taking them into his mouth. What little mercy Eren was showing him, though he wished he needn't be shown it, he would take. Levi wasn't so proud a creature that he would let himself be torn open when he could save himself the pain.

Eren's breathing was heavy against the back of his neck, and he tried to ignore how it only came more quickly when he dragged his tongue between the brat's fingers and worked his jaw to produce more spit. He was thorough, bobbing his head forward to get as much of the fingers wet as he could. 

When Eren drew them back, Levi opened his mouth wide so his lips wouldn't wipe most of the saliva off in his mouth. He scrunched up his nose when he saw the string connecting his tongue to the brat's soaked fingers, and he forced himself to swallow it - thinking that if he spit it out, Eren may forget (or not) and accidentally (or intentionally) grind his face down into it later. 

While the hand was out of his sight, Levi tried to work his nails under the buckle at his elbow, breathing raggedly. Eren's body was like a furnace behind him, and the sweat was making his clothes - where they were still on - cling to his body. Was the brat even healing anymore? With the temperature his skin was at, any wounds Levi had inflicted on him must surely have already fixed themselves. 

He can hear it, hear Eren stroking himself and groaning under his breath. What was left on his fingers, he wiped on Levi's hole, and the Lance Corporal felt a mixture of disgust and appreciation - disgusted appreciation. It would've gone to waste of Eren had dried his hand on his pants or Levi's shirt, but at least on his ass it would serve some purpose.

It would serve that purpose very quickly. Though Levi put an effort into relaxing his muscles, it did no good when Eren didn't give him time; he felt that burning cockhead at his entrance, and then it was buried deep in his hole. A strangled snarl spilled past Levi's lips, and he writhed against the ground as Eren's hips drove steadily forward, forcing the rest of his searing dick inside of the Lance Corporal. Levi pressed his forehead hard against the ground, jaw clenched tightly as shudders wracked his tightly strung body. Even when Eren stilled, hips flush to his ass, he couldn't relax in the slightest. He'd never felt this kind of heat, and it radiated from inside of him.

Whether it was mercy or self-interest, Eren didn't move for a long while, groaning whenever Levi's ass spasmed around his cock. And it did so several times, twitching and clenching on the girth, the burn. Levi shook his head, a quick jerk of the chin that wasn't a refusal, wasn't a denial; he just _couldn't_. 

Eren eased his hips back, and his cock dragged at Levi's insides, making him groan thickly. Fingers dug into his hips, before suddenly shoving his shirt up around his torso and baring more flesh. An instant later, nails raked down his back, making him arch sharply and hiss in pain. Pressing his palms flat against Levi's lower back, Eren jerked his hips forward, stabbing his dick right back into that tight hole before pulling back again. This time, his nails found purchase at Levi's ribs, digging in and scraping at the skin as he pressed slowly back inside. 

For several minutes, Eren's focus was on his body; fucking him yet concentrating on scratching at the pale skin, leaving claw marks and cuts over the expanse of his tight back. It was then he learned that if he pressed Levi's bound arms too high, it elicited a scream of pain from the man underneath him. In his surprise, Eren had let go, and dropped again. Levi sucked in several sharp breaths of air, trembling against the ground at the searing pain that had shot through his shoulders. The few moments of pain had barely given him warning for the feeling that his arms were having cattle prods jammed under the joints. 

And then Eren did it again, dragged them slowly up until he heard Levi's breath quicken in panic, in fear, waiting for that pain again. His thrusting picked up slowly, reveling in the subtle turn of Levi's face towards the ground, like he could hide his weakness. No, Eren didn't want that; he liked that vulnerability, _loved_ it, and he wanted to lay claim to it. So he leaned forward, putting his weight on Levi's arms and straining them until the Lance Corporal howled, and then he fastened his teeth into the back of Levi's neck and bit down hard. 

With one hand keeping his arms strained, the other dropped and started clawing at Levi's hips, and with his eyes tightly shut, face buried against the nape of Levi's neck and tasting his blood, Eren began to piston his hips with reckless abandon. He spread Levi open with every hard, downward thrust, spearing him and feeling that tightness around his dick with each new thrust. With the Lance Corporal's body so stiff, there was no pliancy in his ass, but that suited Eren just fine; he didn't want it easy. He wanted to _take it_. 

Levi was a shivering wreck. His entire body felt cold, compared to the heat burning up inside of him, and the ground was still chilly against his bare stomach. The pain in his wrenched-back shoulders was the worst, though, and he was nearly blinded by the agony that his muscles were under. Even with Eren plowing his clenched asshole, the torture was in his shoulders.

And then it was gone, that hand sliding down his back to grip his other hip and drag him back. Now both hands were working to move his body, shoving when his ass was vacated and then clawing him backwards when Eren slammed in. The ache on the back of his neck made him swallow hard, and he refused to acknowledge the burn in his gut, the instinctive submissiveness that came from the centuries of evolution before his years of carefully constructed self-control. He hated it in that moment more than the dick driving in and out of his ass, and he didn't give into it. Even when Eren's thrusting grew erratic and savage, even when his jaw sets tightly and the bite worsens. Even when a whine gurgles up in his throat and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

Eren's hips stutter, he can feel it, and then they're digging into his ass while the brat ruts up shallowly against his ass. He can't bring himself to be relieved when Eren's cum isn't as searing hot as the rest of his body; it floods into him, and with how tightly the other is pressed up against him, none of it is escaping. The longer it goes on, the harder he shudders, feeling like insects are crawling along the skin of his back.

And just like that, it's over. Eren's knees crumple beneath him and he drops on top of Levi, driving him to the ground with a grunt. Thank fucking hell the idiot had the insight to drag his cock out before it completely softened up. The feeling of Levi's tight ass around his sensitive dick apparently shivered an extra spurt of cum, and he felt it splatter on his thigh. "Nngh." Disgusting.

Though not as hot as previously, Eren's fingers working into his ass is still fucking unpleasant. Even more so when he starts scooping cum out of the Lance Corporal's ass, and letting it dribble down his thighs. "Brat--" The growl catches in his throat when Eren suddenly leans forward and shoves those fingers into his mouth gracelessly, making him gag. When he snaps to bite the other, the fingers are already gone and he's spitting it out as he feels Eren digging back into his hole. 

Then they're wrapping around his cock with that slickness, and he bites out a furious, distressed groan. Evidently driven by the mortification in that sound, clumsy fingers stroked along his length, and once again he was writhing against the ground. Regardless of his squirming, Eren was tenacious, and when his fingers curled around Levi's balls, pressed into that flesh between them and his ass, a burst of pleasure shot up the Lance Corporal's spine and made him suck in a sharp breath. Pouncing on it like it was a lifeline, Eren stroked and massaged that spot, getting his other hand up to jerk on the other's cock.

That place, that trigger that made his skull roar with pleasure - Levi hated it, hated it, was panting open-mouthed against the ground as he jerked his hips into Eren's hand, ground himself back against that fucking button. Digging his thumb in, Eren kept the pressure on, made Levi moan loudly, loud enough that it echoed off the walls. His vision was blurring, gasping for breath and hips jerking and twitching, trying to get away from the constant buzzing of ecstasy behind his cock. Fuck, it was too much, _fuck_ \--

His thighs shook when Eren pulled his hand away, and his head was spinning. Panting shakily, tongue nearly lolling out, his hips shuddered and twitched forward into Eren's hand. Then that one pulled away, as well, and the sharp look he shot was both disbelieving and furious because it wasn't that unbelievable. He was right on that brink, needing to get off and still not wanting to get off because it's fucking Eren, damn it. But shit, shit, he needed it, god did he ever need it.

The sound of Eren's zipper makes him snarl in frustration, turning his face towards the ground again. Hips drooping, the head of his straining cock brushes the cold ground and they jerk backwards, away from the sensation. The footsteps, the little boot clicks, were receding, and for a long time he didn't actually believe Eren would just leave him there. 

Then Eren just left him there, and he started working at the bonds around his arms. And while his fingers were occupied with several minutes of mindless, savage clawing, his brain was gearing his thoughts towards revenge. Violent, bloody revenge.


End file.
